Talk:Old School House
we could do with a time-frame for when it was in operation. Harper worked there, so the attack has to be before his death in 2152.--Cadellin 20:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) School in PC game? So, has anyone else noticed that in Avatar PC game's this burning house in Swotulu look awful like the school house in Wii game version. Then again, in the movie we see no scorch marks in the old abandoned school. But the time table kind of fits, the PC game is supposed to take place two years before the film, and Grace tells that the school was shut down two years ago. Also in the game Swotulu map tells a story of hunters who went after the bulldozers there. And there is area named The Clear-Cut with disabled bulldozer near-by (Sylwanin was angry about a clear-cut and burned a bulldozer). The burning house also has 3 corpses there: Sylwanin and couple of painted up hunters maybe? Unipey on the same map also mentions that she learned English in the school, until the attacks began. --KillerZ 10:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting find, but it could also just be any random house despite the similar architecture. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I agee with Faern. Plus, if that was the school, then it would have had fire damage still visible in the film appearance.--Cadellin 17:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Unipey School Just a question about the unconfirmed behind Unipey on Old School House. Is it there because it only appears in Na'vi side of the story? Or is it there because you wasn't sure it really is in game? If the later, I uploaded the confirming picture. --KillerZ 00:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I put it there because it is not clear if Unipey attended Grace's school. Maybe she did, maybe Harper set up another one, or maybe it is a plot hole. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I agree with you on the photo appearance of the old school house in the theatrical edition; however I still say that Unipey atended. There is only one school that they built that we know of; and in the film selfridge said they built "A" school. only one. She is as canon as Tan Jala is, he said something like "augustine taught us your words" or something like that. To put it simply; she attended an english school, and there was only one english school.--Cadellin 15:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::"There is only one school that they built that we know of" :::That is my point. We don't know if there was another school or not. It is not stated which school Unipey attended, so we can only make assumptions, and I don't remember Tan Jala mentioning Grace, but maybe my memory is just failing me, since it is a while back when I played the game. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I cant see any more information on this coming in the future, unless another game re-uses the characters. Tan Jala might have mentioned Harper; likewise its been ages since I played that part of the game.--Cadellin 17:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just added Marali to the list, because of a mention in Beyda'amo's pandorapedia entry: "...even encouraging his mate, Marali, to attend the school and learn the language of the Sky People. But the so-called "massacre" changed everything. Although Marali survived the attack, Beyda’amo has publicly vowed never to trust the humans again." Unless you are suggesting there was more than one school that had its students massacred by humans, its Grace's. Additionally, this means that the massacre can have only taken place in 2152, and the school was founded in 2142.